Foguete
|likes = |dislikes = Non-permitted web videos of others Her pranks being ruined Lincoln being bullied Science fiction movies Missing April Fool's Day Princess Pony Sophisticated parties Knock-knock jokes |quote ="Hahahahahahaha! Get it?" |occupation = Middle school student |voice = Cristina Pucelli Monika Kwiatkowska Mika Gan Mor Julia Fölster Irene Multar Leyla Rangel María Romeu Leslie Lipkins HyeWon Jeong Alexandra Alm Nylén Anna Lamboni Marijana Živanović Gabriela Medeiros Natalia Frankova |birthday = 14http://web.archive.org/web/20160620163153/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/luan/ |Fullname = Luan Loud |pets = Charles (dog) Cliff (cat) Geo (hamster) Walt (canary) Gary (rabbit) |inspiration = One of Chris Savino's five sistershttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-5ev5acJBU |powers = Ventriloquism Making balloon animals Juggling Playing pranks Baking pies Performing mime Translating Lily's babbling Camouflage Braiding Lucy's hair Getting out of a locked cage |friends = Luna Loud Lincoln Loud Leni Loud Clyde McBride Mr. Coconuts Lynn Loud Sr. Giggles Colonel Crackers (former) Her family and siblings |enemies= Exterminator Tetherby The Manager Park Ranger |goal = To be a comedian |home = 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan |alliance = Luan Out Loud |weapons = Pies}} Luan Loud ' is a main character in ''The Loud House. Biography At 14 years old, Luan is the fourth-oldest child of the Loud family and the second-youngest of Lincoln's five older sisters. Her most annoying habit is telling bad jokes and puns, as well as pulling pranks. Personality Though the fourth-oldest of the Louds, Luan has a goofy personality. Luan is a fun-loving girl with a fondness for comedy and making puns. She loves pulling pranks on her siblings, and frequently makes puns for every situation (much to her family's annoyance). She has a taste for everything that is related to comedy - this includes comedy movies and TV series, clowns, pranks, and funny internet videos. She also likes to record people experiencing funny situations with her camera, but when she does this, she asks permission to the person she recorded to allow her to upload the video to the Internet. Luan already knows that she cannot upload videos without permission from the person who she records in her camera. Though Luan is typically one of the kinder siblings, she is unstoppable at pranking, particularly on April Fools Day. When April Fools Day comes, Luan becomes ruthless and crazier than ever. During this day, her pranks can be even more dangerous than before like in "April Fools Rules", where she placed in every corner of the house pitfalls, transforming the entire house in a lethal trap. This is the only time of the year where Luan is thoughtless with her siblings, and even with her parents. She always has a positive and cheerful attitude. She is very optimistic, as she likes to support her siblings, and especially make them laugh and feel better. In some occasions she can get angry when something "not funny", or annoying happens to her, or her siblings; like in "The Sweet Spot", where she fights against the others to obtain the best seat of Vanzilla, "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House", when Luan and the others destroyed the whole house looking for money, or "Brawl in the Family", where Luan and the others argue. No matter how bad the problem is, she'll find the funny side of the matter. Nick Description "Luan Loud loves to make people laugh. From whoopee cushions, to squirting flowers, to her ventriloquist dummy Mr. Coconuts, Luan is ALWAYS ready for the perfect prank. One thing's for sure...nothing gets this Loud down!" Appearance Luan has prominent buck teeth, which sport braces on her upper and lower teeth, and light brown hair worn up in a large ponytail by a yellow scrunchie, with two long protruding hairs sticking out from the center of her forehead. She dresses in a white sleeveless shirt, a yellow skirt with a square pattern, yellow socks with a line pattern that are worn all the way up, and brown shoes. She also wears three pink flowers, one on her shirt and one on each shoe, that serve as gag squirt-flowers. Her prototype design had a gag flower on her skirt, but none on her shoes. She also didn't have any braces. Her swimsuit is a yellow one piece with one of her gag-squirt flowers. Her nightwear is just a yellow nightgown, or a yellow and white nightshirt with matching pants and bunny slippers, sometimes she also wears a yellow bathrobe. In "Hand-Me-Downer", it is revealed that she has been wearing her braces from her younger age. Back then, she wore a sleeveless yellow dress with a square pattern, a black belt, white socks, and brown shoes. Flower Luan's flower is a gag squirt flower that she wears in every episode she appears in. Luan owns three of these flowers, one is on her shirt, and the other two are on her shoes. Although only shown twice, these gag flowers are filled with water. Even if she fills these flowers with water, she likes to wear them for decoration. Outside of the original pilot short, the only time she has used her gag flowers was in "Linc or Swim", when she tried to cool herself off in front of the freezer before finding out about Lincoln's new pool. Gag Glasses Luan's gag glasses are black glasses, with eyebrows, with a nose and mustache at the end of them, which are a reference to Groucho Marx, of The Marx Brothers. They seem to double as reading glasses. Alternate Versions and Alter-egos Lane Loud In an alternate universe where the sisters are brothers, Luan is a boy, Lane. Like Luan, Lane is a comedian who tells bad jokes to lighten the situation. However, he acts disrespectful toward Lincoln, mocking him when Luke (Luna) uses him to clean the toilet, when Leon (Lily) bites his thumb instead of kissing it, and when they tease him about Ronnie Anne. He also plays keep-away with Lincoln's time watch to stop him from going back to his own dimension. In another alternate dimension where he is the brother to a female version of Lincoln named Linka, he is shown to be deeply caring of her. Lane eventually ceases to exist as it was revealed the entire adventure was a dream. This version of Luan has a female version of her dummy Mr. Coconuts, named Mrs. Coconuts. The Joker In the minicomic "Deuces Wild!", Luan interprets the superheroine called The Joker, who is also one of Ace Savvy's sidekicks. Her powers are not shown, as she's only seen mocking the gas monster. In the comic, she is summoned by Savvy (played by Lincoln) alongside the rest of Savvy's deck (played by the rest of her sisters) to help him and One-Eyed Jack (played by Clyde) to defeat the gas monster. After they defeat it, they prepared to fight against a garbage monster. The Joker also made an appearance in "Pulp Friction". In her appearance there, she used a jack-in-the-box-like gadget to defeat Wild Card Willy by having it spring under his feet, which threw him across the warehouse they were in. Absences Season 1 *"Toads and Tiaras" *"Save the Date" *"The Waiting Game" *"A Fair to Remember" *"The Price of Admission" (heard off-screen) Season 2 *"Intern for the Worse" *"The Old and the Restless" *"Baby Steps" *"Patching Things Up" *"Frog Wild" *"Shell Shock" Trivia *Luan is the only sister whose eyelashes are primarily curved instead of being straight. *In "No Guts, No Glori", Luan blending into a wall, and then walking into Lincoln's room is a possible reference to "The Spy" from . *It is revealed in "Sleuth or Consequences", that Luan records herself sleeping, in case she tells a joke in her sleep. *A running gag in the series is that Luan always tells horrible jokes, much to her siblings' annoyance. *In "Making the Case", it is revealed that Luan has her own comedy-themed website. It is also revealed that she has several tapes of Lincoln's past. She explains that it is wrong to upload video footage of others without their permission. **In that same episode, Luan says the biggest rule when making a video is to always keep your camera running. *Her hair is the lightest shade of brown of the brunette sisters. In contrast, Luna's hair is the darkest shade of brown, followed by Lynn's and Lisa's brunette hair, which is slightly darker than Luan's. *Luan was named after one of Chris Savino's five sisters. *In Japan, Luan's name is "リリアン'" (''Ririan), which roughly translates to "Lillian". *Luan's ideal superpower is to turn invisible so she can deliver literal punchlines. *Her Polish name is Hilaria, with the nickname "Hila". **This name is derived from the word "hilarious". *She is the only Loud sibling to wear braces, although Lori was shown to have worn braces in the past as shown in a picture from the episode "Come Sale Away". *Luan, Lincoln, Lily, and Clyde are the only main characters to have buck teeth. *Luan wears a similar striped skirt like Luna, except her's is yellow instead of purple. *Luan, Lincoln, Lori, and Lynn are only siblings who have had more than one set of sleepwear. *In "Making the Case", Luan is one of five sisters with no trophy in the case. The other four being Lori, Leni, Lucy, and Lana. *Along with Lynn, she is the only elder sister to not wear earrings. **However, it is revealed in "Cover Girls" that her ears are pierced as she wears Leni's earrings while covering for her. *April Fools Day turns Luan into an unforgiving monster. *It is revealed in "Homespun" that Luan has the ability to translate Lily's babbling. *Luan has a rabbit named Gary, whom she uses in magic acts. **This makes her one of three other Loud sibling besides Lana to have an exclusive pet of her own. The other one being Lucy, who has a pet bat named Fangs. *She has her own birthday business called Funny Business Inc, complete with a hot line and business cards. **It is unknown if she is paid for it or if it is voluntary, as in "Funny Business" we never see her receiving money from her clients. *In "Picture Perfect", "April Fools Rules", and "Funny Business", she has braces on both her upper, and lower teeth. *Her name in Chinese means "uprising". *She is the only main character to have the second syllable in her name emphasized. *Some of her jokes make more sense in English than in other languages. *Luan's Serbian dubber, Marijana Živanović, also voices Lincoln. *Luan's Russian dubber, Natalia Frankova, also voices Luna and Lynn. *Luan has a ventriloquist dummy called Mr. Coconuts, whom she sometimes uses in her comedy act. **She also considers him her "soul mate". *In the pilot, "Along Came a Sister", and "Cheater by the Dozen", she didn't tell any jokes or make any puns. Although in the pilot, Luan is heard telling jokes into a brush which she uses in place of a microphone. *According to Lisa in episode 20 of the Nick Animation Podcast, Luan doesn't go to the movies.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtauVVmQLQY&t=17m50s However, in "No Such Luck", she, along with the rest of her sisters and parents, went to the cinema. *According to Luan's Q&A, Luan dislikes knock-knock jokes, saying it's the lowest form of humor. **However, in "Undie Pressure", she was about to answer to Lincoln's knock-knock joke, and made her own knock-knock joke to the mailman. References de:Luan Loud es:Luan Loud ru:Луан Лауд pl:Hilaria Harmidomska pt-br:Luan Loud Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:The Loud Family Category:Middle school students Category:Brunettes Category:Characters with Multiple Appearances